The Prophecy
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: AU. What happens when a strange little girl shows up to deliver Ron a prophecy? What's strange about the girl? She's so familiar... What happens when she will continue to visit, bringing mysterious prophecies with her?
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been on my mind for a while now. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Ron, go get the ball!" one of the twins yelled. It was the summer before Ron went to Hogwarts, so he was enjoying a game of Quidditch with the twins. Okay, well enjoying wouldn't be the right word. Fred and George were practically torturing him by throwing the balls as hard as they could, yet little 10-year-old Ginny was still able to look up at her brother with envy. But no, no matter how much of a hard time his brothers were giving him, he didn't want to risk letting Ginny take his place and falling off her broom. He would surely get blamed for that.<p>

Ron sighed as he realized that he had so go to the field farthest away from where they were, with the tallest grass. His brothers were such gits. Maybe he should let Ginny play. After all, they would barely touch the ball let alone throw it several yards away.

When he arrived at the field, he started looking for the ball down below, but the tall grass prevented him from seeing much. Finally, he spotted the leathery ball in the grass below, so he dove on his broom before getting off to retrieve it. When he got off, he finally noticed her.

Standing there, in the middle of the field, was a little girl, no older than Ginny's age. She smiled expectantly at him, as if she had been waiting this whole time for him.

"Are you lost?" Ron asked the girl.

"No," she replied, her bushy red hair swaying as she shook her head.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, looking suspiciously into her blue eyes, his suspicion only increasing when he saw that the color was very familiar...

"I'm here to deliver a prophecy," she said, indicating the paper in her hand.

"A prophecy for who?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"For you, silly!" the little girl giggled. Ron surprised himself by realizing that he thought this girl was cute. Definitely not in the "I fancy her" cute, yet not in the "little sister" cute he thought of with his sister (even if he would never admit it). Ron didn't know what it was, but decided it was closer to the latter than the first option.

"Aren't fortune tellers really old?" Ron asked.

"Usually, but they wanted me to do this," said the little girl. "They think that you'll understand better if you have a connection with the person who delivers it."

"Do I know you?" Ron asked.

"No, but I know you. And no, I can't tell you how I know you," she said before Ron could interrupt.

"Well, go on then," he said, indicating that she should sit down in front of him.

"Alright, here goes."

_Born at the start of the third month,_

_to an unwelcome, seemingly eternal, shadow._

_The bitterness of always being in the spotlight,_

_He might never know. _

_On the ride to his next and greatest adventure,_

_He shall meet the pair._

_The first being a boy with a troubled past,_

_and the most uncontrollable black hair._

_The second will be the one to give him_

_all that his heart truly desires in the end. _

_While the fight for her admiration will sometimes be heartbreaking and ghastly, _

_only she is the one that can fix the heart when it needs to mend. _

_Both of these will give him one of his most treasured possession,_

_be it not gold nor silver, but the strong bonds of friendship. _

_As there always is, there will be fights, scandals, and evil _

_fighting everything will be worth it: every single hardship._

There was a eerie silence when the little girl finished reading.

"Well," Ron said inpatiently. "When was all of that rubbish?"

"I don't know!" the little girl looked close to tears. Ron felt a strange wave of sadness seeing the girl crying.

"Hey, it's alright," Ron patted her back. "I was never one for relying on prophecies anyway. They're all rubbish."

"Thanks," the girl smiled up at Ron. "I'm supposed to give you this," she handed Ron the paper, "but I have to warn you. No one but you can read it, and you are forbidden from speaking to anyone else about it. The only time you can tell other people is when the prophecy has been fulfilled. You'll know when it has been fulfilled because the ink on the paper will turn red. When it does, you can show other people the paper and speak about the prophecy."

"Err, thanks," Ron said awkwardly. "Are you going to leave now?"

"Yes," the girl smiled sadly. "But don't worry, I'll be back to give you the other ones."

"What other ones?" Ron asked, shocked.

"The other prophecies, duh," she replied rolling her eyes. "You don't seriously think that they'd give you the whole thing at the same time? You're just a boy right now!"

"Fine," Ron steamed.

"Don't be mad at me," the girl pleaded, looking like she was about to cry again. 'It's what they told me!"

"Alright, alright," said Ron.

"Okay," the girl beamed. "I have to go now." She turned away and started running towards the further end of the field.

"Wait!" Ron called out, running after her. "I've got a couple questions!"

"Alright," she said, with an air of impacience. "What?"

"First of all, are you real?"

The girl laughed. "Of course I'm real, you wouldn't have been able to pat me on the back if I wasn't!"

Ron could feel his ears turn red in embarrassment. "Alright, second question. When will you be back?"

"I already told you!" she snapped. "When this part of the prophecy has been fulfilled!" She stormed off.

"Wait!" Ron yelled again. "What's you're name?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out," the girl said softly, before walking away and disappearing into the sunlight.

Ron didn't know what it was about this girl, but she reminded him of himself, mixed in with impacience and a bit of arrogance, not to mention that bushy hair. Still, Ron couldn't deny that she was cute as a button.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to make it sound like Ron thinks the girl is cute, but he's absolutely <em>not<em> crushing on her. Am I doing that okay? Well, review on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like this story, so I'm updating again! Yay! Let's all dance!**

* * *

><p>The girl came back on the first day of summer after Ron's first year.<p>

Ron had gone into the kitchen for a quick snack and was just returning to his bedroom when he noticed her sitting in his bed.

"Holy hipogriffs!" Ron yelled out. He quickly closed his door and sat on the floor by his bed. "What are you doing here?"

The girl beamed at him. "I'm here to give you the second part of the prophecy."

Ron looked bewildered. "What? But that's not possible, the first part can't possibly been have fulfilled yet!"

"Do you still have the paper?" the girl asked.

"Err," Ron's ears burned red. "I might have, uh, misplaced it."

"Of course you did," the girl said, rolling her eyes. She fished two papers out of her pocket, handing one to Ron.

"Thanks," he said. "And err, you might want to bring extras every time you come, just in case." She nodded.

"See how the ink is red?" she said, indicating the paper that Ron was holding. There it was, the prophecy that Ron had long forgotten about, in red ink.

"So that means that I can tell other people about it?" Ron said, excited.

"Yes," the girl said sternly, "but if I were you, I would keep it to yourself. I mean, who would believe you when you said that a little girl came and gave you prophecies?"

Ron looked at the girl, thoughtful. "Fine, then this'll be our secret then. Do you have the second part of the prophecy?"

"Yes," the girl said slowly.

"Well, go on," Ron said.

"But do we have to do this now?" the girl pouted. "I never get to be here! I mean, you haven't even asked me how I've been!"

"Fine!" Ron puffed. He started observing the girl closer than before. "You look exactly the same, except maybe a little tired."

"Yeah," the girl yawned. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Alright, now will you read me the prophecy?" Ron asked, as polite as he could.

"Fine," the girl snapped. "This one is a bit longer."

_Bad things are starting to happen,_

_that affect himself and The Boy Who Lived. _

_A blocked barrier, an idea, a car,_

_and an angry tree that is absolutely livid. _

_Things are changing, _

_people are freezing. _

_Monsters are roaming around,_

_The broken wand may be assisting._

_The Earth makes yet another path around the sun,_

_as the family hits the jackpot._

_After wonderful time in the sun,_

_he learns about the escape of that old crackpot._

_There is bickering going around,_

_all starting with the rat._

_But is there some deeper feelings,_

_than the hatred towards the cat?_

_The world is changing,_

_it's making a small but significant shift._

_The three understand all too well what is happening,_

_but will everyone else get the drift?_

Again, when the girl finished reading, there was a small silence, broken by Ron.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked.

"It means that I won't see you for at least two years," she replied sadly.

"Oh," he said. "Does that mean you have to go now?"

"Yeah." She stood and headed towards the door.

"Oh, err, take care of yourself," Ron said awkwardly. "Without you, I wouldn't be getting all of these prophecies."

"Thanks," she said, opening the door.

"Wait!" Ron shouting, going over to her.

"Now do I get to know your name?" he asked hopefully.

"Nah," the girl giggled, which lead to a yawn. "Maybe next time."

And with that, the girl walked out of the door and navigated herself through the house, as if she had been there a million times.

As Ron watching her go, being the ignorant boy he is, never once thought about how her appearance should have been more familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I'm not that good at writting 12-year-old boys. I hope I did the prophecies okay. For those of you who have read House of Night, I'm trying to make them a bit like that. Am I doing good? Is this story just as bad as doxie droppings? Tell me!<strong>

**P.S. I already have the next chapter written, but I gotta see if people are reading this story, not because this is some desperate attempt to get reviews, but because I need to see if I'm wasting my time posting this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really liking this story, so here's another chapter! Yeah!**

* * *

><p>Meet me at the place where you first met me.<p>

For some reason, when Ron looked at the note, he immediately thought about the far field where he had to go get that Quaffle all of those years ago. He shrugged, grabbed his old broom, and started flying.

"Over here!" he heard the girl squeal, and sure enough, there she was, beaming, and holding three sheets of paper.

"Hey," he said as he got off his broom, and was surprised when he was being squeezed to death by the little girl.

"Oi, watch yourself there," he said, as he awkwardly patted the girl's back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, letting him go. "I haven't seen you in a long time." She yawned.

"Well, I can still say that you look exactly the same, except you look even more tired than last time," Ron concluded.

'Yeah, yeah," she yawned. "It's all part of the process." Ron looked at her, confused, but decided to not question her about what she was talking about.

"So, the other one has been fulfilled, then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I brought you copies of the other ones," she replied, handing him two pieces of paper.

Ron quickly scanned the first one, but since he learned this year that Divination isn't his best subject, he didn't try to interpret it too much. The second one, he tried hard to learn what it meant, but he got nothing.

"What did the prophecy mean, anyway?" Ron asked the girl. She looked at the paper.

"Well, can you not understand the first part?" she asked, a bit impacient.

"Hmm," Ron said, thoughtful. "a blocked barrier was obviously the barrier at King's Cross Station. The idea was probably my idea to use the car. The angry tree has to be the Womping Willow!"

The girl nodded, amused.

"'People are freezing'," Ron repeated. "That meant how they were being petrified. The monster roaming around in the basilisk, and the broken wand was my wand erasing the git's memory!"

"'The family hits the jackpot'", Ron continued, "was my family winning the Galleons. The time in the sun was when we went to Egypt, and the escape of the crackpot has to be Sirius!"

"'There is bickering going around',", Ron went on, "'all starting with the rat.' Well yeah, if that bloody beast of Hermione's didn't try and eat Scabbers, then we wouldn't be arguing! I don't know about this 'deeper feelings' rubbish, but I do know that I hate that bloody cat."

"Are you sure?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ron snapped. "Alright, I'm done with this old prophecy. Let's hear the new one."

"Fine," the girl sighed.

_There will be much fun enjoyed,_

_in the game played with six hoops._

_But will it still be fun,_

_when the feeders upon death bring us into the loop?_

_That their beloved master,_

_will once again rise._

_Being friends with the one he seeks,_

_will not come without a price._

_And ancient Tournament,_

_will come back again. _

_But this time, there shall be four,_

_trouble is just awaiting to begin._

_Jealously, outrage, shock,_

_these feelings are raging inside of him._

_As the Goblet chose the final one,_

_why is it him, that always has to win?_

_The times come for happiness, fun and dance,_

_will the long-hidden feelings start to show?_

_Why his idol has become his enemy,_

_he does not want to know. _

_In the end,_

_what the masked figures said was true. _

_The source of all unhappiness is back,_

_whatever shall we do?_

"Wait a bloody minute," Ron exclaimed after the usual silence after a prophecy had been read. "What do you mean the source to all unhappiness is back?"

He's not back yet," she sighed, "but he will be."

"Well, we have to do something!" Ron panicked. "If he comes back and I knew about it, mum will surely blame it on me!"

"You can be such a git, you know that?" she spat as she stormed off. Ron looked at her funny as he tried to remember who she reminded him of, but shrugged it off as he ran after her.

"Wait!" he called out, but she just ran faster. "Will you tell me your name?"

"No!" she screamed, as she disappeared into the sunlight. Ron sighed at how irritated he was with her, but he couldn't help the soft spot forming in him for this little, sharp-tongued girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's the deal. I already have the next chapter written, but I want to make sure people are interesting and not just wasting my time by reading this story. Seriously, I'm not just trying to get reviews. I honestly want to know if people are reading and what they're thinking. <span>You read, review andor favorite, and/or alert= I post new chapter sooner. I hope I didn't waste my time posting this. On other terms, I'm working on a new Scorpius and Rose story, but I want to get some chapter before I post.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4. I already have chapter 5 written, but I don't know when I should upload it. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

Ron's eyes snapped open and looked over to the sad-looking girl at his doorway from where he was lying on his bed.

Come in," he said miserably. The girl came in and closed the door, then sat on the edge of Ron's bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," she said softly.

"It's alright," he responded, his voice muffled by his pillow. "We had to come to Grimmauld Place cause of the Order." He lifted his head to see the girl nod.

"Don't feel bad," she said quietly. "I tried to tell you, before you acted like such a git, that even if you did know about the prophecy, you couldn't have changed it. All of your actions would simply have helped it happen."

Ron sat up and watched as the girl yawned and rested her head in her hands.

"Yeah I know," he sighed, "but I can't help but feel responsible for all of this. I knew about it, yet I did nothing, and now he's back."

"Well, what about the other parts of the prophecy?" she asked.

"The Death Eaters came during the Quidditch World Cup," he started, "and the Triwizard Tournament happened. The Goblet chose Harry, so I was mad at him for a while. And then-" Ron's face fell. "Hermione just had to go and fratinize with the enemy and go to the Yule Ball with Krum! Ugh!" He buried his head in his pillow again.

"Hey, it's alright," the girl soothed. "Do you want to hear the next part of prophecy? It's pretty short." She took his silence as a yes, so she started to read.

_The lady in pink,_

_strikes fear and hatred in your hearts._

_She among other things cause the formation of the army,_

_that'll protect against the Dark Arts._

_Family attacks, Quidditch, and O.W.L.s,_

_are no distraction._

_As all of this leads to the fight;_

_the Department of Mysteries will soon have tons of action._

"Great," Ron mumbled as their usual post-prophecy silence ended, "more stuff I have to worry about."

The girl smiled sadly and was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

You have to go!" Ron whispered, sitting up.

"Ron?" said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Who is that?" the girl asked, her eyes wide.

"No one, now will you leave?" he hissed.

"Can't I please stay?" the girl pouted. Ron looked at her sad face and cursed himself for giving in to whatever the girl wanted.

"Fine!" he whispered. "Hide in the dresser!"

When the girl was well hidden, Ron opened the door.

"Sorry Hermione," he said. "I was just taking a nap, and I didn't hear you."

"It's alright," she smiled. "Your mum says it's time for supper." And without another word, she went back downstairs.

When Ron closed the door, the girl was already sitting on his bed.

"Who was that?" she asked innocently.

"Err, that? That was Hermione," he said, rubbing his neck.

"She's pretty," the girl simply said.

"I-I suppose," Ron stammered, the tips of his ears turning red. The girl continued to grin at him.

"You got something to say?" he snapped. He instantly regretted it when the girl's happy smile disappeared.

"Well, yes, I have tons to say," she responded, a bit coldly. "Like first of all, how unobservant you are! Do we honestly have to stand side-by-side for you to see? I thought what just happened was good enough!"

"Anything else?" asked Ron, confused, but he now knew to expect confusion whenever the girl talked.

"Yes, there are many things," she sighed, "I just can't say them. You may be a git, but you're not completely clueless." She yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap. I think I may be even more exhausted than last time I came."

"Fine," Ron said. "I'm going to supper." He turned to leave the room when suddenly, another thought hit him.

"I suppose I shouldn't expect an answer to this question since you haven't given me one the past three times," he started, "but I still can't help but asking what your name is."

"You're right," she yawned. "You shouldn't expect an answer."

He smiled at her witty comment, and when he made sure the girl was asleep, he went downstairs. When he would come back upstairs, the girl will be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo yeah I don't know where this is going. It's going somewhere good, I hope. I already have the ending typed, I just need all the stuff in the middle. Any comments?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so here is the next chaper , I just finished it, which mean that I'm a bit behind on where I want to be. I like to have one chapter ahead that I haven't posted on here, and if I just finished this, it means I don't. So _that_ means that I don't know when the next one will be. The prophecy on this one proved a bit difficult, but not to worry, I got it. Anyway,**

**Happy reading(:**

* * *

><p>"What the ruddy-oh, hey," he said as the little girl appeared in the field where they first met.<p>

"Hi," she beamed at him, sneezed, then took a seat in front of him. "You're early. It's almost like you were expecting me."

"Nah," he shook his head. "I just wanted to get away from mum. She's going crazy about our safety at Hogwarts ever since the Department of Mysteries." He subconsciously rubbed the scars that the brain left him.

"They're battle scars," she said softly. "They make you look strong and brave."

"No," he disagreed. "They make me look like a bloody idiot. Oh yeah, accio brains, the smartest thing I've ever done."

"You'll find someone that loves them," she insisted, and when he didn't respond, she sighed, which led to another sneeze.

"Are you sick?" he asked, a bit distracted.

"Nah, it's just these ruddy allergies. Do you want to discuss the last prophecy?" she asked.

"No, he responded, looking down at the dirt. "But I have a feeling that you're going to make me. Let's see, the pink lady was Umbridge, she caused Dumbledore's army, dad was attacked, I joined Quidditch, we had O.W.L.s, and we had the fight in the Department of Mysteries. There."

"Do you want the new one? Well too bad if you don't, I'm here to read it anyway."

_The old school enemy,_

_turns out worse than you thought._

_A new relationship is coming,_

_but is she really what your heart sought?_

_Restless snogging, jealousy, and tension,_

_untouched feelings out in the open._

_Sometimes a little poison,_

_will fix rather than leave you broken._

_What comes an even bigger shock,_

_is about the girl you have to protect._

_She always had feelings for The Boy,_

_but the return of these feelings is not something you expect._

_The time will come,_

_to use your skills and fight._

_The chance of there being no death,_

_is very slight._

_As the biggest death hits,_

_you must take time to prepare._

_In this new world you're about to explore,_

_the chance of safety is rare._

"Well that's even more confusing than all the other one's put together!" Ron complained, putting his head in his hands. "My life is just a big complicated mess."

"Hate to worsen the mood," the girl said, sneezed, then continued. "but it gets worse."

"Yeah, well thanks for that," he said miserably.

"Everything has to get worse before it gets better," she said, in a matter-of-fact tone that made Ron snap his head up.

"What?" she asked innocently, resisting the urge to beam at him.

"You just sounded like-nevermind," he finished dully. He didn't want to add him going crazy on top of all his other problems.

"Seriously though," she said. "If you think this is bad, just wait. In the future, this will all look like happy times to you."

"Great," he groaned. The girl replied with a sneeze.

"Seriously, are you okay?" he asked. "I mean, first you were extremely tired. So tired, in fact, that you fell asleep on my bed that one time. Now, you're sneezing all over the place!"

"I'm fine!" she almost snapped.

"So, can I ask you something?" he said, with a sheepish look on his face.

"Fine," she sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"You know what I want to know."

"I'm not telling you my name!" she said, exasperated.

"Why not?" he pouted. "I've been waiting ever since I was eleven!"

"So?" she replied coldly. "You're barely sixteen. That's only five years of waiting."

"Five years too many!" he complained.

"Well, what if you have to wait 20 more years, huh?" she accused. "Are you just going to ask me everytime I come?"

"Maybe," he replied stiffly.

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" she questioned.

"I don't want to refer to you as "that girl who brings me annoying prophecies which predict the horrible things that are going to happen to me, who gets easily angered and won't tell me her name" everytime I talk about you," he said.

Ron saw that she had a small smile on her face as she stood up.

"There are so many things I want to tell you," she said sadly. "So many things I want to do, but I can't. Some reasons are because you're to immature to understand, others because I simply cannot tell you. In other words, I guess I'll just have to wait." And without another word, she turned around and walked into the sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>On other news, I'm working on a new RoseScorpius story. Yay? Yay. Have the first three chapters, but I wanna write atleast 5 before I post. Oh, by the way, I'm part of this Forum thang and if you like Rose/Scorpius stuff than you should go. Just go to Search, then type "Rose and Scorpius" in the box, then change it from "Story" to "Forum", then click enter, and it's the first one that pops up. I just typed all that cause I'm to lazy to get the link and paste it on here ;)**

**So on my story, what do you think? Where do you think this is going? When do you think she will say her name? In my head, I am imagining people asking that very dramatically.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't you think that something with Ron changed in the summer before their 7th year? Cause I do. I think he admitted something ;)**

* * *

><p>The next time Ron saw the girl, she was sitting on his unmade bed, blowing her nose.<p>

"You know," she grinned at him, "you really should learn to make your bed for the future. It'll save you a whole lot of arguments."

He smiled at her, remembered that all of her visits brought new and confusing prophecies, then frowned as he sat next to her.

"I'm guessing that you're here to bring a new bloody prophecy," he said with an eye roll.

"Yes," she sighed, "but let's not talk about that right now. It's all just too depressing."

"You're telling me," he grumbled. "Telling me how Draco is even more mental than we thought, how Lavender had to come into my life, how I was jealous of McLaggen, how-"

"Why?" the girl interrupted.

"Why what?"

"Why were you jealous of McLaggen?"

"For lots of reasons," he shrugged.

"Like what?"

"I suppose because he's so bloody good looking," he said miserably.

"Why else?"

"He's pretty good at Quidditch."

"And...?"

"And because he managed to go to the Christmas Party with-" he stopped.

"With who?"

"Why do you need to know?" he snapped, he ears turning red at the tips.

"Oh, I already know," she boasted. "I just want to hear you say it."

"I can't," he cried. "I can't possibly fancy her! She's so bossy, and she always knows everything, and-and-and that hair!" He blushed furiously.

"I think that you just listed everything that you like about her," she said quietly.

"I can't possibly fancy her," he repeated stubbornly.

"I don't think you fancy her," she assured him.

"You don't?" he asked, confused.

"Nope. I think you love her," she softly.

He stared at her, horrorstruck.

"No," he gasped. "No, you're wrong! I mean, maybe as a friend, but I don't actually-" He then had a gazed look in his eyes. He shook his head. "No," he said firmly.

"It'll make you feel better if you say it out loud," she sang. Ron mumbled something.

"What? I didn't quite catch that?" she asked, amused.

"You're off the barmy, that's what," he mumbled under his breath.

"Say it!" she insisted.

"Fine!" he groaned. "I think I fancy my best friend."

"Not just fancy her. You love her."

"I'm not saying that!"

"Please?" she begged, looking at him with her deep blue eyes, and sticking out her trembling bottom lip.

"Ugh, fine!" For some reason, every part of Ron was screaming at him to not let this girl cry, that very bad things would happen if she cried.

"I love Hermione!" he screamed into his pillow.

"Great!" the girl grinned. "Time for the prophecy!"

"Really?" he said, pulling on his hair. "You just made me admit something that'll probably change everything, and now you want to read a bloody prophecy!"

"No better time than the present," she said brightly.

_The fight in the sky,_

_results in a missing ear._

_But her getting hurt,_

_is the only thing you fear. _

_You have been left the item,_

_that makes everything bright._

_So that when things seem most dark,_

_it will show you the light._

_The day of happiness,_

_results in a disaster._

_Quidditch players aren't your only problem,_

_with Death Eaters obeying their master._

_You will find trouble,_

_in the muggle cafe._

_You shall seek Grimmauld Place,_

_in need of a place to stay._

_You will find what you seek,_

_in the place where Magic is Might._

_But it'll cost you personally,_

_much to your utter delight._

_Climate, lack of food, and the locket,_

_all makes you pack up and leave._

_You get it. She chooses him,_

_is something that you are forced to believe._

"Hold up a minute," Ron gasped after an intense silence. "Repeat that last part." She did.

"There's no bloody way that I'll leave Harry and Hermione!" Ron proclaimed. "I just admitted that I bloody love one of my best friends? Why would I leave them? No. That prophecy is wrong."

"I wish I was wrong," the girl looked like she was going to cry. "It's just so awful. I-I can't believe that you would-" she gasped before tears started pouring out onto her rosy cheeks as she hugged herself.

Ron hesitated. How was he supposed to comfort this strange girl? He decided that he would rub her back; after all, that's what his mother did when he was upset. The girl instantly relaxed at his touch and leaned into him.

"Why can't you be smart like her?" the girl asked, her voice muffled by Ron's shoulder. "You would have figured it out already, and you would know how to treat me, instead of this girl who annoys you."

"Why can't you just tell me whatever I have to figure out?" he asked, still rubbing her back.

"Because I'm not allowed to!" she cried. "But it wouldn't count if you figured it out for yourself! Ugh, if only I was doing this for mom. She would understand."

"Who is your mum?" he asked hopefully.

Now it was her turn to scream into the pillow. "I can't tell, I can't tell, I can't tell!" She stood up and ran to the door.

"And no, I _won't_ tell you my name!" she screamed before running out.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't remember if it was this one or the previous one that I was having trouble writing the prophecy. I think it was this one. Ah, well I have the next chapter ready! I'll have it up in a few days, when I get at least 50 visitors for this chapter. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Alas, I have reached my goal of at least 50 visitors for Chapter 6. I guess we could say that we are currently halfway done, since I plan on 13 chapters. We'll see. **

**Disclaimer: If it's familiar (besides my writing style) then it ain't mine.**

**Update: Please tell me if there is a mistake or something. Two very lovely reviewers have already told me about mistakes that I've made before, and for that I thank them. But seriously, I don't read through the chapters at all, because I have a tendency of changing things up when they're fine the way they are. So I just don't read my stories.**

* * *

><p>Ron was hurrying. He was trying to reach the riverbank where he, Harry, and Hermione had been camping the last time he checked.<p>

He couldn't believe that he left. He should have listened to the girl and her prophecy. This would probably be the biggest mistake he ever made in his life, and with every step that he took, the guilt increased. He had no idea how they would react, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had to find them before they could react to him coming back.

Finally, after hours of searching, he could make out the river ahead. He closed his eyes and could imagine Hermione greeting him, but when he finally reached where their tent used to be, he was greeted by a different bushy-haired girl.

Ron might have been disappointed that he hadn't found Harry and Hermione, but he was immensely relieved that he had found someone familiar. So relieved, in fact, that he rushed forward and hugged the girl tightly. As he released her, he saw that there were tears running down her face.

As they sat down together, he asked, "Why are you crying?"

"B-because," she sobbed, "I haven't been h-hugged like that in a long time." She took a deep breath, as if her lungs were completely deprived of oxygen. "A-and I c-can't believe that you left!" She started trying even harder.

"Yeah, I left, but I don't see how that affects you," he told her honestly.

"Doesn't affect- it completely affects me!" she cried. "Didn't you hear here when she cried out to you? How she pleaded for you to come back? This is one of the worst things that has happened to her, mind you, the worse is still coming, but she'll have nightmares!"

"Yeah, I heard her," he hung his head in guilt. "I'm the worlds biggest arse. She's never going to forgive me."

"I'm glad you realize that," the girl sounded like she had a stuffy nose. "Now I have to read you the darkest prophecy that you've heard so far. Merlin, I love my job."

_Her voice is the one,_

_that will stop your roam._

_With her love,_

_lights will guide you home. _

_Following the silver doe,_

_will help you find your way._

_If your friend drowns or not, _

_I do not need to say. _

_The locket will show you,_

_what it is you fear the most._

_"You are nothing compared to him",_

_says the beautiful figure that resembles a ghost._

_You beg for her forgiveness,_

_agree with what she said._

_About visiting the old loon,_

_who tried to turn in your head._

_You shall pay a visit to the Malfoys,_

_who do what you most fear. _

_Her screams of pain mingle with yours,_

_as they torture who you hold most dear._

_Everyone escapes and survives,_

_except for one._

_You arrive at the beach and plan,_

_for the war that must be won._

The girl started crying harder than ever on the second to last stanza. Ron, however, looked sick.

"They-they aren't-not Her-Hermione," he chocked out. "They can't-they can't torture her-" But the girl nodded, and was sobbing into her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Ron didn't know what to do with himself. He had to hold her, had to see her, now. He couldn't stand being away.

"Well, how do I find them?" he asked. The girl repeated the first stanza of the prophecy, her voice quivering.

"Yes, but that doesn't tell me how!" he yelled, pulling on his hair.

"You-you have to go to the place where you won't be judged for what you did. Oh, Merlin's pants, you have to go to Bill's house!" she yelled the last part when he stared at her, clearly confused. "You're not going to find them right away."

Ron grimaced. He couldn't imagine how Harry and Hermione would react when he came back days, maybe weeks, later.

He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled out a few strands when he pulled out his hand. He took the hairs in his fingers, and saw something in the exact color a few feet away from him. The girl's hair.

He scooted closer to the girl and took a strand of her hair, putting it in his palm, next to his own hair. A perfect match.

"Your hair," he murmured. He looked up at the girl and saw that she was staring at him with wide eyes. "Wow. Weasley red. You're related to me! That's the big secret, isn't it!"

She smiled sadly at him. "Partly." She stood up to leave.

"Wait!"

She turned around. "I'm not telling you my name."

"Yeah, I know," he rolled his eyes. "I was just going to say that you remind me of a delicate little flower sometimes, you know? I know that this is me being a pansy, but you're like a rose. Soft, pretty, but with harmful thorns."

Fresh tears started rolling down the girl's face. "My dad calls me that, his delicate little flower. What a coincidence." She turned and walked away, and the next time that Ron blinked, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to add about the part of Rose being like a rose. It was too much to resist :)<strong>

**Anyway, I am currently working on chapter 9. Almost done. The more visitors, the faster I upload chapter 8. (Yeah, I know, blackmail).**

**Anyway, now do you see why I don't like to read through my stories? Don't you think it's fine the way it is? Wouldn't you be disgusted if I had made even the slightest difference?**

**Update (again): FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 9! Right now, without my Author's Notes, it's 1,479 words long! It's so long because I finally added what some people requested for. What did I add, may you ask? I'm not telling! And no, Ron doesn't find out who she is. It's something else. IT'S THE BEST CHAPTER YET! So when I get enough visitors, I'll post chapter 8, then ditto for posting chapter 9. Ah, what the heck, here is a sneek peek:**

"Don't go, don't die!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "And I'm not just saying that because I won't exist if you die."

"Okay," he responded, not taking her words as literally as she meant them.

"Don't go," she whimpered again.

**Yeah, short, but hey, it's something. So the more people read, the faster you know why the girl is crying:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a pretty short chapter, so short, that I forgot that I was even going to write it. Oops. Well, here is Chapter 8! Oh, and this takes place in Shell Cottage.**

* * *

><p>Ron sat outside, enjoying the breeze of the ocean. He closed his eyes and breathed in the ocean. When he opened his eyes again, he was not the only red head sitting there.<p>

"Hi," the girl said, looking out into the ocean. Ron noticed that her breathing was more shallow than the last time he saw her.

"Why are you breathing like that?" he asked, also looking at the ocean.

"I dunno, I think it has something to do with the air here or something," she shrugged.

"Oh," was all he said.

"How is she?" she asked softly, finally looking at him. He closed his eyes again.

"It's awful," he responded, his eyes still closed. "How I couldn't save her, how they just kept torturing her over and over again. Oh, and you were right, her screams did mix with mine."

"And the scar?" she asked.

"Right on her neck," he confirmed miserably. As he realized something, his eyes snapped open. "How did you know about the scar?"

"I only see it almost everyday of my life as a child," she responded without thinking. When she realized what she had said, he slapped her hand to her cheek. Ron, however, had already heard what she had said.

"What?" he asked.

"Only because I'm not really alive," she said quickly. She wasn't lying, it was actually the truth.

"How are you not alive?" Ron asked, pulling on a strand of her hair. "I can feel your hair. I can hear you breathing."

"Okay, right now I'm alive," she admitted. "But I'm not alive when I'm supposed to be. Haven't you noticed how I haven't aged since you first met me?"

"Yeah, I have," he looked at her, frowning. "When I first met you, I thought you looked like a little Ginny, with your red hair, but now that Ginny's gotten older, you two don't look that alike anymore."

"You see?" she said. "I'm not actually alive, at least, not yet. When I am actually alive, I won't remember any of this."

"If you'd tell me your name, I would tell you all about it when you are actually alive," he mumbled.

"Who says you won't tell me all about this, even if I don't tell you my name?" she challenged.

"Oh, go on you little prick," he grumbled. "Just read me the irritating prophecy already."

"You'll like this one," she beamed. "It's very short."

_You will find 1/8 of the soul,_

_deep within the London city._

_And you shall escape on the back of a beast,_

_that was always treated with enmity. _

_Going into the wizard-filled village,_

_was no mistake._

_You learn the truth about the greatest wizard,_

_from the brother, whom you hope is sane for his sake._

_Ariana leads you to the place,_

_that changes when you ask._

_Chaos, fear, and blood;_

_fighting this war will not be an easy task. _

"Wait a minute," Ron said, after he had finished thinking through the poem, "did you say one-eighth of a soul? I thought You-Know-Who split his soul into seven?"

The girl merely shrugged. "I don't see how that matters to you right now."

"Well, I want to know if there's another bloody Horcrux we've got to find!" he groaned.

"Don't worry, you won't have to find it," she responded. "And besides, it's closer than it seems." She took in a shaky breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me, worry about Hermione," she told him, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry, there isn't a moment that doesn't go by that I'm not worrying about her," he said weakly. "I don't think I'm ever going to forgive myself for this. I can still hear her screaming." He said the last sentence in such anguish that the girl hugged Ron. He hugged her back.

"Thanks," he said when she pulled away. "I needed that."

"Me too," she said, wiping a tear. "I think I should go now." She stood up and walked towards the ocean.

"Hey!" he called out. She turned around.

"I know it's useless to ask you your name, so just-just be careful," She waved at him, then walked further and futher into the ocean, until Ron couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, the last stanza of the prophecy wasn't the prophecy for the war. I've got another one for that ;)<strong>

**Wow, I can't believe the next one is the long awaited Chapter 9. Writing that chapter drained me, so I don't even know when I'm going to write Chapter 10. Chapters 10-12 will be...simple, I guess you can put it. Chapter 13 is the dramatic ending. **

**So anyway, yeah, it was short, don't worry, the next one is super long. In fact, it was so long, that I decided that if it was at least 2,000 words I would split it. Don't worry, it was only 1,479 words. :)**

**So, tell me, what do you think happens in Chapter 9? And no, Ron doesn't find out who Rose is. I have him thoroughly oblivious until the very end :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**In celebration of me going to high school for the first time tomorrow, here is chapter 9! . Ah, I'm so excited! I actually read through this one, and things go really fast. Maybe it's because _I_ wrote it. Ah well. Just read it :)**

* * *

><p>Ron was running, with his hand tightly clutching Hermione's. They had to get there, it was vital to get there as soon as possible.<p>

He saw a flash of red hair that made him suddenly stop. Why would there be red hair in the boy's restroom? He didn't have any male relatives that still went to Hogwarts, and he doubted that any of his family members had gone to the bathroom; there was already one in the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione, wait here. I've, uh, gotta use the loo," Ron said, than ran inside the restroom without waiting for a response.

The girl was calmly waiting on the floor of the bathroom, a piece of paper in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at the girl. "In case you haven't noticed, we're about to start a war here!"

"I know!" she said, annoyed. "I just came to read you the pre-war prophecy."

"'Pre-war prophecy'?" repeated Ron. "That's absolutely mental! Why would they send out a little girl like you to give out a prophecy right before a bloody war?"

"Because you need a warning!" she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Fine!" he gave in. "Just read me the prophecy."

_You go into the secret chamber,_

_and destroy the cup._

_The other Horcruxes need to be destroyed,_

_with more than just luck._

_You've been waiting for six years,_

_whether you knew it or not._

_The sweet kiss that she gives you,_

_proves that you were the only one she sought._

_Cursed fire burns and kills,_

_including a part of an evil soul._

_Only three more eighths to go,_

_and you reach your goal._

_Death is always lurking around,_

_taking the ones that you love._

_And yes, he takes one that you care about,_

_no matter how much you push and shove._

_Do not be fooled by the death,_

_of another person who takes place in your heart._

_It's all part of the plan,_

_to bring down the one who tears everything* apart._

_And finally, after all of these years,_

_the war is finally won._

_Now it's time to mourn and enjoy life,_

_with your loved ones._

A slight blush had creeped onto Ron's cheeks. "Me and Hermione are going to kiss?"

"What's even better is that it comes as a surprise to you, even with the prophecy," the girl grinned.

Ron frowned. "But what did you mean when Death takes the one that we care about?"

The girl's eyes started to water. "It's awful. His presence is always missed, even for the ones who never even knew him."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, his face serious.

"Someone that you care about dies," the girl started to weep.

"No," Ron choked out. "No, that can't happen! It isn't Hermione is it?" He shook the girl's shoulders, although not too roughly. "Tell me it isn't Hermione!"

The girl cried even harder. "I-I can't tell you. Th-they told me I can't! The prophecies aren't th-that specific, so it could be a different person than it's implying!"

"Well, forget the bloody Horcruxes," he said angrily. "I have to make sure that she-I don't know what I would do if she- she has to- she can't die!" He said the last part in a slight whimper.

"No!" the girl screamed, startling Ron who was slightly dying inside at the thought of a world with no Hermione.

"You have to destroy the Horcruxes," she continued. "I don't need a prophecy to tell me that your lives will be worse than death if Voldemort takes over."

"But-"

"No," she interrupted him. "Make destroying Voldemort your first priority. Saving yourself and the people you love come second."

Ron pulled on his hair and took a deep breath. "Alright. But you'll be okay, won't you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean," he said, looking serious, "I know that you're a very mysterious person who looks very familiar, but not too familiar that you look like a single person I know. I know that you bring me these bloody prophecies telling me how my life is going to be terrible. I know that you're very strange, because you never age and you just disappear sometimes. Even though you make my life bloody complicated, that doesn't mean that I don't think of you as a sort of...friend, a friend that I have to take care of, sometimes. I don't want you to get hurt."

The girl started crying even harder and threw herself into Ron's waiting arms. He stroked her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder and murmured words of comfort to her. Even if he didn't know that much about this girl, Ron couldn't imagine what it would be like without her.

"Don't go, don't die!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "And I'm not just saying that because I won't exist if you die."

"Okay," he responded, not taking her words as literally as she meant them.

"Don't go," she whimpered again.

"Hey," he said gently, holding her at arm's length. "Who is the one that tells me to go and destroy all of these Horcruxes? Who's the one that just told me to put destroying Voldemort above everything else?"

"Me," she said in a small voice.

Ron let out a shaky laugh and hugged her again. "You remind me of Hermione sometimes," he told her. Ron heard her gasp and felt her trembling, and turned around to see what had caused this reaction.

There, standing in the doorway with her mouth gaping open, was Hermione. You could see her eyes darting back and forward between the girl and Ron, who were both staring at her in identical masks of shock, only the girl was the only one who was trembling.

"I-I was wondering-you were taking so long-I didn't mean to-Ron, who is this?" Hermione finally finished.

Ron looked over to the girl who couldn't take her eyes off Hermione, and it looked like she was restraining herself from throwing herself at her.

"Her?" Ron asked, pointing at the girl.

"Yes," breathed Hermione. "She looks just like you. Is she a relative of yours?"

Ron frowned, and looked back at the girl. Weasley red hair? Check. Many freckles decorating her face? Check. And...blue eyes the color of the ocean? Ron's jaw dropped as the girl looked sheepishly at him. Of course! Ron remembered when he first met the girl, her eyes looked familiar, but being the oblivious 11-year-old that he was, he hadn't noticed that they were the exact color of his eyes!

"Ron?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, she's a relative of mine," Ron said slowly, because he couldn't deny the fact that the girl indeed looked a lot like him, even if he had no idea how she was related to him.

"Oh," Hermione frowned at the girl's hair while touching her own bushy mane.

"Well, Ron, we have to go," Hermione continued. "If we want to survive this war, we better get a move on."

Ron took a peek at the girl who was still staring at Hermione, as if this was the only time that she could look at her.

"Hey," he whispered to the girl. "Everything will be fine, because we are not going to die. Understand?" The girl nodded. "Alright, now I want you to go somewhere safe. I don't care if you're as untouchable as Merlin himself, this war is going to get bloody, and it probably won't be a pretty sight to see."

He got up and stood next to Hermione, who started to speak.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you, er-"

"She won't say what her name is," Ron grumbled. "Let's go."

So Ron left, and in all of the pressure of the war, he didn't notice the glaringly obvious facts about who that girl really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Some people, including me, wanted Hermione to get a peek of the girl, and so there you have it. I really didn't want Hermione to realize who she was, which is why I chose it to happen in all of the rush of the war.<strong>

**And yes, you might say that Ron acted too much like a father towards the girl, despite him only being 18. But hey, she's a cute little girl who Ron has known for seven years. How can he not want to make her feel better? If you have a problem with Ron being to fatherly, you can tell me if you want. Just know that I already realize that fact.**

**Oh, and if you're going to insult me and/or my stories, the least you can do is LOGIN when you leave a comment. Yeah, I know that I let people review anonymously, but that's for people who don't have accounts for FanFiction, like a very good friend of mine who likes to read my stories.**

**So, I think that's all I have to say. Chapter 10 will be up whenever I write it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I know that this is a really super late update (I don't even remember when the last time I updated this story was), but hey, like everyone else here, I blame high school. **

**Rant on high school: My intake on high school so far? I hate it; but if you went to my school, you would too. My high school has no sports (not that I play. I just have soo much team spirit), no band, (ditto), and most of my friends don't even go to my school. They go to the one that's on my street, the one with sports, band, all of of that stuff. You might ask, "then why doesn't she just go to that one?" I dunno, the one that I go to seemed cooler, since you need to have a specialty. For example, mine right now is Culinary Arts and Hospitality, although I'm switching to **

**Anywho, I think that was like 200 words on my author's note. Sorry. Here is chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Ron decided to escape the horrors within the castle and take a walk by the lake, alone. The girl was, of course, already there waiting for him.<p>

"Hey," he said sadly. "I guess I should have expected to see you the minute I wanted a bit of privacy."

The girl had her eyes closed and was lying down in the grass when she responded.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be here unless it was absolutely necessary. I don't feel my best."

"I can tell," he grinned weakly at her as he sat down. "You're looking a bit pale, actually."

"I think the 'me not technically being alive' thing is getting to me," she replied. She opened her eyes. "But hey, it's not like you're looking too good either."

"Yeah, I think the pressure of the war did some permanent damage," he sighed.

The girl sat up and cringed when she had a closer look to his face. His face may have been smooth and expressionless, but his eyes told the tale of pain he's been living in. She quickly changed the subject.

"So, you and Hermione?" she threw out casually.

"What? Oh, yeah," he said, smiling a bit, then frowned. "Speaking of which, apparently she thinks that we look alike. Now would you like to explain to me why that is?"

"What makes her say we look alike?" she asked innocently.

"You know why!" he said, exasperated. "The red hair, the blue eyes, the freckles. Who are you?"

The girl ignored his question. "This seems like a good time to read the prophecy." Ron was about to argue, but she gave him a stern look that seemed so familiar, yet unrecognizeable when it was decorated with freckles and blue eyes.

_You mourn over one twin,_

_whom Death was indeed after._

_You help the other twin cope,_

_and reopen the place that sells laughter._

_Learning how to fight the Dark Arts,_

_surely will take some time._

_But it is nothing as difficult,_

_as to what's coming in line._

_After years of bickering,_

_you're finally together. _

_You ask for her hand,_

_so you'll be together forever._

"That's all great and everything," Ron said impaciently, "but you never answered my bloody question!"

She rolled her eyes at his language, but felt pleased at the knowledge that she and Ron shared the common trait of their foul language. "That's going to get you in a lot of trouble pretty soon," she scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "Just tell me!"

"I already told you," she calmly explained, "that you have to figure everything out on your own."

"You should just tell me," he said stubbornly.

"Aren't you going to ask about the prophecy?" she suggested. "I mean, you are still the dim-witted person that I know who can't even understand a small prophecy, correct?"

His eyes narrowed. "Hey there, little ginger, don't go bad mouthing me if you're the one that's unwilling to explain things."

"Fine, fine," she gave in. "Just tell me what you think the first part of the prophecy means."

Ron thought for a while. "'The place that sells laughter' has to be Fr-" Ron stopped himself from saying his deceased brother's name. It hurt too much; it was way too soon.

The girl smiled sadly at him. "Yes, I understand. Now, what about the next part?"

"You said that I'm going to learn how to fight the Dark Arts, right?" The girl nodded so he continued. "What do you mean by that?"

She gave him a small smile. "Can you think of no one that has to learn how to fight against the Dark Arts?"

Ron thought for a moment, then shouted out his trademark "bloody hell!"

"I'm going to become an Auror!" he said excitedly. "I can't believe I'm going to be a bloody Auror. Do you know that I've always wanted to be an Auror? This has got to be the best-"

He frowned as he saw a small wave of pain wash over the girl.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Being an Auror is so dangerous!" she told him. "You always have to be fighting against all of those horrible wizards, and they're going to hurt you! Aurors go away on missions, and quite frankly, I don't think it would be very smart to leave your family behind, constantly worrying about your safety, your kids never knowing if their going to see their father again..." She blinked rapidly before continuing. "It's just so dangerous."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," he ran a hand through his hair, "but at least they would be safe. I'd rather be protecting them from Dark Wizards than having a regular job but not making sure for myself that the people I care about are safe." He shrugged. "And I reckon that I don't really want to lose another family member."

They were silent for a minute before the girl fimally said, "and what about the last part of the prophecy?"

Ron grinned. "That's probably just saying that me and Hermione are finally together, although I don't know what it means when I ask for her hand."

The girl gaped at him. "You're joking!" But the sheepish look on Ron's face showed that he was indeed telling the truth, so she stood up.

"Get down on one knee," she instructed, and he hesitantly obeyed. "Good, now take me hand." He did. "Now pretend that you're slipping a ring on my finger." He obeyed. "Now, what does it look like you're doing?"

She smirked as Ron yelped out "bloody hell!" and hastily jumped up.

"No, no it can't be," he said, looking pale. "What am I thinking? I mean, not what am I thinking right now, but what is the future me thinking?"

"While you mutter to yourself, I think I shall be going now," she smirked as she started to walk away.

"Hold up!" he yelled at her. "You never answered my question!"

"I'm not telling you why I look like you!" she yelled back.

"No, not that," he grinned. "I want to know your name!"

Ron's grin widened as the girl let out a fustrated scream. He may care for this girl, but making her life impossible was getting pretty fun too.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took me forever to write! First I wrote the first few lines then stopped, then I wrote all the way until the prophecy and stopped, and then I wrote the rest today. Phew! Anyway, that you everyone for your wonderful feedback! And thanks for the horrible ones too, I guess, altough I don't get too many of those. <strong>

**Oh, I have a poll on my profile for you guys. Do you guys think that Rose and Hugo were expected, or surprises? I wanna know!**

**Oh, and there are 2 chapters to go! How sad :(**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, my friends, the end is very near. Only one more chapter to go for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>Ron did not see the girl for about seven years (I mean, c'mon, did we expect him to propose right away?).<p>

It wasa the day that Ron and Hermione would be married. At the end of the day, Ron would make Hermione Granger a Weasley. Ron, of course, was as nervous as when he met Hermione's father. As everyone was filing in the tent sent up in the backyard of the Burrow, Ron was in his room, giving himself the normal pep talk while Harry gave him words of comfort. When Ron heard a knock on the door, he told the person to come in without thinking.

When he saw the girl come in (already dressed up for the occasion), Ron panicked, looking back and forward between her and Harry. Harry, was staring at the girl with his eyebrows furrowed, and the girl was staring right back, with a huge grin on her face.

"Ron, who is this?" Harry asked, still frowning a bit at the girl.

"Um..." Ron couldn't come up with a good enough explanation. The girl, however, being the clever girl that she was, already had an answer in mind.

"I'm his niece," she simply said. "The daughter of his second cousin."

"Oh, I guess that explains the red hair," Harry chuckled. "And the blue eyes, and the freckles. Although, your hair seems extremely familliar in the texture, and the way that you're glaring at me as if I've just refused to do my Potions homework sort of is to. Ron, are you sure that-"

"So, what are you doing here?" Ron quickly interrupted, before Harry could ask any questions.

"I need to talk to you at the place where I gave you the first one," she replied smoothly. As Harry looked over to Ron, confused, Ron understood. She wanted to give him his prophecy in the place where she had first met him.

"Alright, I'm coming," he nodded at her. "Do you think that you can get there by yourself?"

In response, the girl rolled her eyes and walked out the door as Ron Disapparated.

When Ron arrived in the field, the girl, of course, was already there.

"Well?" Ron said, "are you going to give me the bloody prophecy or not?"

But the girl didn't respond, because she was caught up in a coughing fit. Ron rubbed her back until she was talking big gulps of breath.

"I'm weak," she managed to get out.

"Oh yeah?" Ron said sarcastically. "Look, obviously you being here makes you weaker, so why don't we just get this bloody prophecy over with."

The girl look liked she wanted to object, but she gave another violent cough, so she simply nodded. She handed him the piece of paper, with a frown on her face.

_The day has come, _

_the road to get here wasn't easy._

_But today, on your day of happiness,_

_you shall make her Hermione Weasley._

_It's true that making love,_

_gives you much pleasure._

_However, the concequences, _

_needs responsibility in great measures._

_Because sooner than you expected,_

_you learn that you will be a father._

_To whom, you may ask?_

_To a beautiful little daughter._

_Her looks and name,_

_can easily deceive._

_But whether you expected it or not,_

_you do not like the news that you recieve._

_That your precious little daughter,_

_the one that you vowed to care and look after for._

_Has befriended the son of your old nemises,_

_but each clearly want more._

Ron stared at the paper, while the girl frowned at the last paragraph.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked weakly. The girl nodded.

"Bloody hell," he breathed. "I'm going to be the father to Hermione's children. I'm going to be the father of a little girl. Bloody hell, this is mental!"

The girl smiled. Ron, however, frowned as he read the last paragraph again.

"Oh, this is just perfect," he groaned. "The kid isn't even born yet, and she's already causing trouble. What am I going to do?"

"Are you calm now?" the girl asked weakly.

"What do you mean, am I calm?" Ron huffed. "I just found out that I'm going to be a bloody dad, which I know that I'm going to be lousy at, and-"

"No," the girl's whisper interrupted him.

"What?"

"You're not going to be a lousy father!" she whispered-yelled weakly. "You're going to be the best father in the whole entire world, just like you're going to be the best husband in the whole entire is waiting for _you_," the girl pointed over at the Burrow, "waiting to become your wife, waiting to have your children! She's not going to run out on you because she chose _you_, not Harry, not Krum, or anyone else! She loves you!

"And as for your children," she continued, "they are going to adore you. Even if they have to go through their life with everyone knowing their name because their parents and uncle make up the Golden Trio, even if they have to stay up late waiting for you to come home when you are due to return from a mission, even if you meddle in their lives, it's because you care, and they will love you for that. They know that you'll give them the world if they just merely ask for it, which will make you a terrific father."

By now, silent, but angry tears were pouring down the girl's face.

"So don't you dare say that you don't deserve her, or that you'll make a lousy father, because you do and you will," she concluded.

Ron was silent for a moment before grinning and saying, "your words of comfort are a hell lot more comforting than Harry's." The girl grinned back, but the tears still streamed down her face.

"Why are you still crying?" he asked, giving her a one-armed hug and strocking her hair.

"I miss my dad," she replied, looking away from Ron. "All of those things that I just said, about you giving the world to your children, is exactly describing my own father. He loves us so much, he loves _me_ so much, but yet, I'm here, all alone, waiting to be reborn."

"You know what would you make me feel better?" Ron asked her seriously.

"What?"

"If you told me your name."

The girl groaned.

"What?" Ron defended himself. "It's my bloody wedding! It can be your wedding present for us!"

The girl stood up and started to walk away. Right when she almost disappeared from his sight, she turned around to yell, "the prophecy was your bloody present, you twat!"

Ron grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided it would be interesting to see Harry's reaction towards the girl.<strong>

**Oh, and about the part of the prophecy about Scorpius, that's really the first reason this whole story started, the first being me wanting a prophecy telling Ron about Hermione. **

**Wow, I feel like I'm saying goodbye already, even if there is still one chapter left. Still.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. **

**BTW, did you guys notice how I updated 6 stories this weekend, including finishing 2? That's...completely mental ;)**

**OH, AND PRETTY PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh, and the end comes today.**

* * *

><p>The girl appeared one last time in Ron and Hermione's bedroom.<p>

She arrived in a coughing fit, moving in short, jerky movements as she made her way over to Ron and collapsed in his surprised arms.

Ron, panicking, looked into the little girl's all too familiar blue eyes, which told him that this was the end for her.

"Wait, no, please don't die," Ron said, clutching the little girl in his arms. He always knew that the girl was sick everytime she came to see him, whether she was sleepy, or sneezing, but he didn't expect it to worsen. He should have paid more attention.

"You've always been there for me," Ron continued. "You never grew old, so you can't die! Not like this..." Ron could feel tears coming out of his eyes. "You were the one that always let me make sure that everything was okay! You can't just leave now!"

The girl gave a violent cough and a whimper.

"We can get a potion, or something, to help you!" Ron said, his face falling when the girl weakly shook her head.

"So you're going then?" Ron sobbed. The girl nodded.

"Okay. Just know that I'll miss you, little ginger."

She handed him a piece of paper.

"Don't read it until you figure out who I am," she chocked out.

The girl began to close her eyes.

"Wait!" Ron said, shaking her from her permanent slumber. "You never told me what your name was."

"Rose," she breathed, before giving him a small smile. She closed her eyes. The second her body went limp, Ron heard a shriek come from downstairs.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "My water just broke! The baby is coming!"

Ron ran a hand through Rose's bushy curls one last time before carefully setting down her body on the bed. He sadly kissed her forehead and rushed downstairs, but not before whispering, "I love you", to her.

A few hours later, Hermione was holding her baby for the first time.

So-beautiful," she breathed, smiling at her daughter. She handed her daughter over to Ron.

Ron nearly yelped when he saw the bushy, red hair and the bright blue eyes that he was so familiar with. Tears started to pour down his cheeks not only for the birth of his daughter, but as he realized who the mysterious girl was, after all of these years.

"Hello again Rose," he whispered at the girl, and smiled when the baby looked like she rolled her eyes in a way of saying "you finally realize after all of these years?"

He couldn't believe that his little friend, the girl that had stayed with him since he was eleven years old, was actually his daughter, his precious little girl. He felt a bit guilty for all the times that he was a bit rude to her, but that didn't matter now. All that matter is that he hadn't lost his friend after all, that he now had the opportunity to see the girl that had made him laugh, angry, and just plain fustrated, everyday in his life.

"Thank you Rose. I love you."

Later, when Ron was sitting in the living room, cradling his baby daughter, he suddenly remember the paper that was in his pocket. Balancing Rose on one arm, he pulled out the piece of paper, and started reading.

_Although my first form,_

_couldn't survive._

_I was reborn again,_

_and am 100% alive._

_Deep down,_

_I think that you always knew,_

_but let me remind you once more,_

_that I always have and always will love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Well my lovlies, that concludes this story. Thank you so much for making this one of my most successful stories ever :<strong>)


	13. Author's Note

I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

To: Anonymous, listen2music4ever, TroyWeb, writergal24, thlove, rhmac12, watching stiricide, heronlove, Rani Jashalithie, midnightstar19, jillianxpaige, Anne Mary Ellen, lifedrops, yadeniky, Mina, Devin the Fabulous, Ty, mchef90, xxfallblossomsxx, rozzygirl, annekarmabelle, eMMeD, whatweareafreaidof THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!

To: arabelletrix, Billybob - csagun36, christy86, colombiangal, Danzelle, Devin the Fabulous, flordagleek, HelloItsErika, heronlove, jillianxpaige, Lifedrops, Mamma Mia Mania, mchef90, midnightstar19, milbrite, SecretPain121208, Spongebobs, StayGold364. StormPhoenix58, TheWorldsWorstJuliet, thlove, and watching stiricide THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY!

To: annekarmabelle, Beachbabe11, Billybob - csagun36, Cake-Is-Life, colombiangal, Devin the Fabulous, eMMeD, HelloItsErika, heronlove, hollyweasleyxoxoxo, iyamei, LivLifeForever, LunaAmerica, Mamma Mia Mania, midnightstar19, Myth'lovin, Rani Jashalithie , reneeogg, sambo2118, senga1, siriusfan28, StormPhoenix58, Tangleddove15, writergal24, xxfallblossomsxx, and yadeniky THANK YOU FOR ALERTING THIS STORY!

Thank you for the 7,947 hits.

Thank you for making this my:

3rd most alerted story,

8th most favorited story,

2nd most reviewed story,

and 5th most read story.


End file.
